felix_felicis_fanonfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Daphne Greengrass
"Greengrass, Daphne..." - Daphne being called up to take her O.W.L.s Daphne Lenora Greengrass was a Pure-blood witch. She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991, the same year as Harry Potter, and was sorted into Slytherin house. During her school years, she was part of Pansy Parkinson's "gang" of Slytherin girls, and shared a dormitory in Slytherin Dungeon with Pansy Parkinson, Lily Moon, Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis. She was a member of the short-lived Inquisitorial Squad in early 1996 and took her O.W.L.s in 1996 at the same time as Hermione Granger. She has a younger sister, Astoria Greengrass, who eventually married Draco Malfoy She has a nephew, Scorpius by this marriage. Biography '1995-1996' In the spring of 1996, Daphne was one of the members of the Inquisitorial Squad, formed by then-Headmistress Dolores Umbridge. She was one of the students that saw Fred and George Weasley flying away from school. At the end of the school year, the Inquisitorial Squad was disbanded after Albus Dumbledore returned. '1997-1998' During the last months of her seventh year when Voldermort took power over the school, Daphne was one of the Slytherins to refuse to practice dark magic. The Carrows punished her for her refusal, and was placed in the dungeons for a few hours. When Harry Potter returned, Daphne chose to fight against Voldermort and his army. She held a disregard against Pansy who refused to fight and chose to deliver Harry to the Dark Lord. Pansy remained hidden while Daphne and Tracey fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. While Daphne was defending the hall, Tracey was immediately killed by one of the Death Eaters. Daphne avenged her friend's death by creating a spell to allow her to escape with Tracey's body. After the battle ended, Daphne placed Tracey's body with the others. She was later seen talking with Millicent Bulstrode after the war ended. Daphne Lenora Nott née Greengrass '(nascido em 08 de janeiro de 1980) é a primeira o filha de Charles e Lilá Greengrass, a irmã mais velha de Astoria Greengrass. Esposa de Theodore Nott, a mãe de Flora, Anderson e Veronika Nott, a neta de Christian e Elizabeth Greengrass, George e Meredith Longbottom. E sobrinha de Rose Selwyn. Ela começou a frequentar a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, em 1991, o mesmo ano em que Harry Potter, e foi selecionado para a Sonserina. Durante seus anos de escola, era amigos próximos com Pansy Parkinson, e dividiu o dormitório com Pansy, Alexandra Runcorn, Tracey Davis e Millicent Bulstrode. 'Aparência Física Daphne é alto e esguia, com cabelo loiros dourado e olhos azuis iridescentes. Ela tem uma pele extremamente clara e o rosto em forma de coração. Daphne é anotado para assemelham-se fortemente sua mãe, mas ela é alta em altura, tendo a mesma altura de seu pai. 'Etimologia' O nome Daphne significa "Laurel" em grego. Ele é derivado do Daphne ninfa da mitologia grega, que foi perseguido pelo deus Apolo. Ela rezou para seu pai, o deus do rio Peneus, para mudar o seu corpo, a fim de escapar da Apollo amor-golpeado e Peneus depois transformado-a para o loureiro, que Apollo então reivindicado como um de seus símbolos sagrados. Na Grécia Antiga, uma coroa de louros foi dada como um prêmio e considerado um símbolo da fama, a prosperidade ea vitória. =IC= NOME: . Daphne Greengrass Marie AGE / Data de nascimento: . 24 25 / julho de 1980 CASA / ANO: . Slytherin / Classe de 1998 BLOODSTATUS: . Pureblood SEXUALIDADE: . Heterossexual ALINHAMENTO: . própria e de sua família, principalmente neutro PROFISSÃO: Escritor para o seção Estilo de O Profeta Diário - sua coluna é como a versão Mundo Mágico de Go Fug-se . habilidades especiais: Nenhum. FAMÍLIA: *Rhys Greengrass, o pai *Natasha Greengrass, mãe (falecido) *Anastacia Greengrass, avó *Astoria Malfoy née Greengrass, irmã *Draco Malfoy, irmão-de-lei *Scorpius Malfoy, sobrinho APARÊNCIA: Daphne Greengrass não é nem bonita nem impressionante. Ela tem uma coleção da média, características um pouco atraentes, e é honestamente um rosto bastante esquecível. Mas, enquanto não bonito, Daphne é inegavelmente bonita . Uma menina magra, com o cabelo brilhante loira, pele clara, e um nariz que não é nem demasiado pequeno ou grande, Daphne é aquela garota que você odiava na escola para olhar fresco como uma margarida, mesmo após a retirada de atravessar noites e durante o pano. Mas no meio do corte raso, livro de beleza é um certo calor que transmite uma simpatia ímpar e atrai as pessoas dentro Extremamente obsessivo quando se trata de as últimas tendências, Daphne quase sempre parece bonito e elegante. Ela prefere roupas trouxas de vestes bruxas só porque há muito mais variação oferecido em termos de estilo, e se forçado a usar vestes ela, muitas vezes, adaptá-los para que eles algo parecido com um vestido trouxa estranho. Daphne não é muito apreciador de maquiagem, mas ela usa uma variedade de poções para manter sua pele clara e suave (ela é tão propenso a fugas como o resto do mundo, afinal de contas). Seu cabelo ondulado, loiro é normalmente usado para baixo, mas ela está muito em experiências com todos os tipos de penteados diferentes. PERSONALIDADE: Daphne Greengrass é uma menina extremamente simpático. Charmoso e amigável, e quase sempre o partido neutro quando se trata de assuntos polêmicos, Daphne é amplamente aceita e muito fácil de se conviver. Incrivelmente materialista e gosta de coisas fúteis, é fácil demitir Daphne como um airhead idiota, mas que certamente não é verdade. Daphne é uma bruxa inteligente e poderia argumentar com competência o seu caminho através da maioria das questões polêmicas, ela simplesmente escolhe não o fazer. Por causa de sua menos do que satisfatório infância, Daphne é propensa a empurrar coisas que fazem sua virada para o fundo de sua mente e se concentrar em algo agradável em seu lugar. Como fazer compras! Ao contrário das pessoas, as coisas nunca desapontei. Um vestido era um vestido, afinal de contas, e se você odiava, você poderia simplesmente empurrá-lo de volta na prateleira e seguir em frente. Além disso, Daphne tem um temperamento extremamente leve e um amplo senso de humor. É fácil fazê-la rir e incrivelmente difícil de fazê-la com raiva. Na verdade, a única forma real de incitar o temperamento de Daphne é insultar alguém que se preocupa com - um amigo próximo, sua avó, ou sua irmã mais nova, Astoria. Uma vez provocado, Daphne torna sua missão de tornar a vida um inferno para quem ousou escandalizar um "seu povo". E enquanto palhaçadas de Daphne são em última análise bastante inofensivo - ela opta pela rota menina média clássico, em vez de feitiços ou violência física - ela tem um rancor como nenhum outro, e ter que aturar dias após dias de começar seus livros batido fora de seus braços , suportando provocações sobre o seu nome / paternidade / aparência / etc., com suco de abóbora "acidentalmente" despejado em seu colo, e encontrar suas calcinhas espalhadas por todo o dormitório dos meninos é bastante angustiante.Desde que se formou a partir de Hogwarts, Daphne expandiu seu repertório para incluir rumores maliciosos sobre a vida sexual de um, que ela acabou de se aposentar a coisa calcinha depois de um incidente infeliz, onde ela quase foi demitido. (Ela cumpre a sua vingança contratodos desta forma, embora seus métodos são, infelizmente, um pouco menos eficaz em homens do que eles são em mulheres.) Como talvez indicado pela capacidade surpreendente de Daphne para o assédio moral, há um lado mais sombrio para ela que não é toda a doçura e luz. Embora não tão ambicioso como a maioria de seus colegas de casa, Daphne é incrivelmente conduzido. Se ela quer alguma coisa, seja um vestido novo, uma promoção, ou seu namorado, ela vai buscá-la, mesmo que ela tem de estragar mais de metade das pessoas que ela conhece, a fim de fazê-lo. Daphne se não jogar pelas regras - se ela vê algo que lhe dá uma vantagem, ela vai definitivamente ser levá-lo, e ele não seria um exagero chamá-la amoral. Ela é leal apenas a um grupo seleto, e que ela sempre foi muito popular, ela pensa a maioria das pessoas que ela conhece como meros conhecidos, e não hesitará em usá-los como alavanca ou para dar-se uma perna para cima. Para aqueles que ela é leal a, no entanto, Daphne é ao mesmo tempo extremamente protetora e muito generoso. Ela não é muito bom em empatia com os outros ou oferecendo conselhos, e ela sabe disso, por isso, Daphne mostra seu afeto através da compra as pessoas que ela ama coisas caras, arrastando-os em compras ou para Fashion Week (um evento de trouxa, sim, mas tão fabuloso), e tratá-los de férias no Mediterrâneo. E se alguém que ela ama precisa disso, ela é capaz de desacelerar, ouvindo e consolando-os. CINCO traços positivos: #Carismático. #Proteção. #Amigável. #Temperamento extremamente suave. #Driven. Cinco traços negativos: #Materialista. #Inconstante. #Detém rancores. #Será que evitar pensar sobre problemas reais sempre que possível. #Será totalmente estragar-lhe mais se você não for um dos poucos escolhidos que ela realmente se importa com. HISTÓRIA: Daphne Greengrass nasceu para adorar pais Rhys e Natasha em um raro dia de sol em julho de 1980. O aniversário dela foi como algo fora da pintura de um impressionista, a brisa era suave, flores do verão estavam no auge da beleza, eo céu estava nua de nuvens. Sua infância, no entanto, estava longe de ser idílica. Rhys e Natasha havia se casado cedo, acostamento em uma névoa de amor jovem - a neblina que começou a evaporar logo após Daphne nasceu. Rhys Greengrass era um homem de muitos vícios, e com uma mulher, muitas vezes cansado e irritado e sempre uivando bebê em casa, ele começou a entrar neles sim muito. Logo, Rhys e Natasha foram constantemente lutando em voz baixa, e embora o nascimento de irmã mais nova de Daphne Astoria ajudou a acalmar as tempestades um pouco, a paz durou pouco. Uma boa parte da infância de Daphne foi gasto sendo empurrado para fora dos aposentos de seus pais por sua avó e tentando ignorar gritos bêbados de seu pai ecoando pelos corredores. Como Daphne ficou mais velho, a luta cessou, deixando um silêncio gelado em seu lugar. Daphne e Astoria raramente viu seu pai, e Daphne ainda se ressente dele por estar ausente de sua infância. Para piorar as coisas, Natasha Greengrass foi diagnosticado com câncer de pâncreas e mais de um ano, lentamente, dolorosamente, definhou - finalmente morrendo quando Daphne tinha sete anos de idade. Enquanto Astoria lidar com sua dor, transformando a ordem, Daphne tratou dela, rebelando-se contra ela. Enquanto ela estava relativamente bem-comportado para a avó, muitas das decisões que ela fez desde o dia em que sua mãe morreu ao dia em que ela partiu para Hogwarts foram calculados para fazê-la muitas vezes ausente pai tão furioso quanto possível. Daphne veio para Hogwarts, uma garota rebelde com raiva cujo amigo só nos anos anteriores tinha sido a sua irmã mais nova amada, mas ela ajustada rapidamente. Suas atenções não mais focados unicamente na morte de sua mãe e da negligência do pai, amigável, natureza fácil ir de Daphne espiou por detrás das nuvens, e ela tornou-se algo de uma borboleta social. Ao contrário de sua irmã, Daphne era um aluno médio, na melhor das hipóteses, seus anos de escola passou perseguindo meninos e fofocando com os amigos mais do que realmenteestudar . Ao se formar a partir de Hogwarts, Daphne destinado a viver da fortuna da família e se tornar uma socialite fabuloso, no entanto, seus planos foram imediatamente interrompida quando soube que seu pai - horror dos horrores - aprovado de sua falta de planos de carreira. O dia depois que ela falou com ele sobre seu futuro, Daphne foi e conseguiu um emprego de nível de entrada em O Profeta Diário , não tendo as corujas ou NEWTs para a maioria das outras posições. Usado para uma vida de mimos e elfos domésticos abordando sua cada necessidade, Daphne abominou a cada segundo de ser o Profeta 's missão garota. Ela colocou-o para fora, porém, e com uma combinação de charme, bajulação, e alguns outros ... mais manobras sub-handed, foi subindo a Profeta hierarquia 's dentro de um mês. Agora, em sua maior parte, Daphne gosta de seu trabalho. Ela começa a passar seus dias de criticar as escolhas da roupa dos outros, afinal, o que há para não gostar? Seu trabalho também lhe permite viajar frequentemente e puxa em uma quantidade não negligenciável de galeões (Daphne ainda vive o dinheiro da família Greengrass mas seu salário lhe dá a oportunidade de estragar ela e seus entes queridos com compras caras que ela nunca vai virar para baixo ). Enquanto não está trabalhando, Daphne pode provavelmente ser encontrado fofocando sobre cocktails ou engajar-se em extensa terapia de varejo. Atualmente, ela está freqüentando lojas especializadas em roupas infantis para ela - fabulosamente grávida! - Irmã mais nova. Qualquer sobrinho dela vai ser equipado no melhor que o mundo tem para oferecer, afinal de contas. Foi em um desses dias que Daphne se viu examinando um par de meias em vez adorável e então, extremamente abruptamente, acordando em um quarto desconhecido em uma intensa par que não faz jus de pijama. TRÊS fatos aleatórios: #Uma vez, Daphne transformou acidentalmente seu cabelo verde por uma semana. O incidente está entre os cinco primeiros de sua lista de momentos mais embaraçosos de sempre. #Daphne é alérgica a prata. Quando ela tinha seis anos, um de seus primos lhe disse que era porque ela nasceu um lobisomem. Ela passou seis horas trancado em seu quarto chorando histericamente até que sua avó poderia convencê-la a sair. #A única pessoa Daphne realmente odeia é o pai dela. Categoria:Familia Greengrass Categoria:Familia Longbottom Categoria:Nascidos em 1980 Categoria:Hogwarts 1991 Categoria:Sangue Puro Categoria:Batedores Categoria:Batedores Sonserina Categoria:Time de Quadribol da Sonserina Categoria:Alunos Sonserina Categoria:Classe de 1997